


Cecil always goes to sleep

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Dark Cecil, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of ep 13: A story about you, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Oviposition, POV Cecil, Post Mpreg, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only part of this series from Cecils perspective. Not much plot is going on, this is more like a reflective and sort of takes the egg-kink a step further.</p><p>Contains some angst, and eggs.</p><p>Please read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil always goes to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I'm usually a little cautios of writing from Cecil's point of view, because the character and the voice actor has the same name. It just hits a little too close to home, and all. I mean, Carlos is a character, but Cecil is...Cecil.
> 
> With that said, I couldn't help but fantasise about what Cecil did after Carlos went to sleep, and this is what came out. I really like it and I want to share it. 
> 
> There is no plot or anything, just weird dark Cecil and void and starry nights and, you know... eggs.
> 
> I really should stop writing now.
> 
> Thanks!

Cecil looks down on the limp body of his mate. 

“Little bird?” he tries.

Carlos doesn't say a thing. Cecil can see that he was breathing though, so he just scoffs at him. Asleep. Oh, humans. So... fragile and easily exhausted. His half human body almost lacks all of those weaknesses, it's stronger, faster and better in every way.

Carlos looks so relaxed though. His hair flows all over his face and down his neck. Cecil flicks away a few coarse hairs, takes away the worn rubber band in it and spreads the locks out around his lovely human's face. The hair were the first thing he noticed about Carlos, and even now he's always surprised how soft his long curls are. How good his hair smells, even after running a mile or fighting off bad creatures. Lying on the bed, Carlos looks so serene. Cecil can't help himself but bury his face in Carlos' hair and inhale. The smell is like a drug and he can feel himself become more tied to the soft, loving, perfect, imperfect human bird man by the second. His human side wails, wanting to stay there, nuzzle closer, and cling to this wondrous being who have seen what he is and still loves and wants him. 

Cecil reluctantly broke away from the warm breather and gathered himself on the edge of the bed. When his tentacles had molded into human fingers again, he refrains from touching his boyfriend, letting him sleep. Their smells has mingled in the room and Cecil is very aware on the unhumanizing effects it has on him. He knows he would regret getting this carried away in the morning, that he didn't open a window or something. But the feeling was thrilling and he should enjoy it while it lasts, he reasons. He deserves it, for showing restraint before. The smell that came off Carlos when laying seems even more potent than before, but it is also working its way through him more slowly, like a second undercurrent to the normal, spicy scent. Now it made Cecil all sticky and wet, dripping with whatever unmentionable fluids he produced, thankfully none of them harmful to humans.

Cecil licks his lips as his eyes wander along Carlos body, but he holds back and looks away. After laying the eggs, Carlos will probably not be happy to be awoken and fulfill Cecil's needs. He knows that, after spending so much time with the man. Cecil looks over at the nest he's made. It makes him proud, to see the green spheres. He moves and crouches down next to them. Touching all of them with sensitive fingers, his dilated eyes makes him see them clearly in the dark. The sensation of life that came off the eggs before has faded as they dried. Maybe there is no children inside after all. This was not a new thought, but the idea made Cecil's practical mind think about what else the spheres could be used for.

It had been amazing looking at Carlos face before, when he had the eggs inside him, all filled up. It had looked very... pleasurable. And with Cecil's inhuman body came a lubricated opening where there were a possibility for things to pass through and give pleasure. When Carlos put his fingers or his cock there, it had always felt fantastic. Cecil purred with lust just remembering it. He touched the opening in the middle of his shorter cock tendrils and shuddered at the thought. He instantly became wet.

The smallest egg slid in with not much effort. Cecil gasped at the feeling and shot a look at Carlos, sure not to wake him up. The egg was heavier than he had expected, and laid low and warm in his gut. He pushed it around, up and down, which was easy when he was this lubricated. It didn't satisfy him completely though. 

The second one slid in just as easily and he was lost to oblivion for a second, the heaviness so wonderful. His body produced a slippery lube that didn't seem to stop, making him wider for each egg. He pushed out the two first and put them securely back into the nest. Then he touched the largest, felt it with his fingers and imagined having it inside, pushing it in and out against the sides of his wet cavity. The thought almost made him swoon. He glanced at Carlos, still immobile on the bed, and then, excruciatingly slowly, he removed the largest egg and held it in his hands. It was as big as his palm and fingers, slightly slanted on one side but for the most part, a sphere. He introduced it to his cock tendrils which grabbed it almost immediately with slippery lubed grasps, and Cecil almost choked when he started to push the egg inside.

He leaned back against the bedroom wall and widened his hips. It's better than all the other eggs, it presses along the whole of his insides. It feels so good... His breath comes out in short bursts and he braced himself with his palms and soles as he feels how wide the hard shape really is. He understands why Carlos had such a hard time with it, when he gets to the widest part he thinks it might be impossible to get it past his small opening, and he wonders it he is going to tear. But he can't stop, and suddenly it is through. 

Cecil just sits there for a while, counting his breaths, as the hard, over filled feeling makes him a little bit queasy. After a while his worries disappears and his muscles pumps around the weird new shape in his body. His whole being starts to shiver, and he comes, just by the sheer thought of how he has engulfed the egg with his body, the egg that he made with his mate. The orgasm isn't complete and he feels himself widening again. He pushes the egg further back and realizes it can move further inside him, but when he pushes at it with his muscles, it comes right back to the first position, resting against his opening. If he presses it back as long as he can, there's room for more.

Cecil licks his sharp teeth as he looks at the other eggs. A split second of clarity makes him think of the consequences, but then he feels his heavy burden inside. It is too good not to be explored. It feels so right to have the heavy spheres inside him. 

The second egg, almost as large as the one already inside, makes him breathe heavily. It pushes at the first, but a few muscle movements makes it clear they can come right back out. He plays around with the two largest eggs for a bit, moving them back and fourth, before he pushes in a third. It isn't as large, which makes him want to put in more, and he does. The two last eggs are the smallest ones and they sort of settles along side each other with the two larger ones. He sighs and touches his opening and the tendrils, where the eggs went in, and then uses his fingers and tentacles to push and pull at them more. The sensation builds and when he comes again, he can't help but shout out. 

Carlos turns in his sleep but doesn't wake up. Cecil heaves himself up on the balls of his feet. The heaviness is more prominent now. He has become a little bit more human, and in his crouched position he slowly touches his abdomen where the eggs are inserted, pushing against his insides. The eggs feels heavy and sits so good where they are now.

He can feel the void tightening around him, curious about the objects in his body. Cecil turns his head. If there are little new beings in the eggs, it is only good that they are introduced to the void and marked for whom they belong to. His tentacles still push at the eggs and makes them, inch my inch, fall further back. But when he pushes, he feels them return. They are no longer in his human body though, but on the other side of the darkness. Void surrounds both him and the eggs. Each of the eggs is caressed with smokelike fingers until Cecil decides it's enough. His endless aunts and uncles just have to find a way to the land of substance if they want to meet his babies. The void cries when he brings them back into the human world, but promises they will not do harm to his children. Cecil thanks them and that is that, he turns his head and is back in the bedroom with his beloved scientist. 

Cecil's sleepy and tired but knows his job isn't done yet. This is so much harder when he is no longer devoid of morality, and Cecil's human side feels so guilty when he pushes at the eggs. He shouldn't have done this in the first place. They do feel good though, there is no use to deny that. Heavy and hard, he crouches over the nest and pushes. The first egg falls out easily, and as he pushes, the second too. 

There are two eggs still inside, and as he pushes he can feel himself drying up and tightening. The third egg he can pull out with his tentacles, but the biggest, largest one is stuck. The more he tries, the more it hurts. And he starts to worry what Carlos would say, which doesn't help at all. Cecil pauses and gets up. He still feels it inside, stuck under his navel, a big hard sphere. He covers the other eggs, frustrated. He thinks about waking up Carlos, but feels too ashamed. Instead, he puts on some clothes and goes for a walk.

The moon is full and the stars winks at him when he walks around his quiet neighborhood. It is almost hard to imagine that his town is slowly taken over by a evil corporation on a night like this. He stops short of the look out rock and climbs it without much effort. He can feel the egg still locked into place in his belly, and tries not to worry too much.

He sits down and looks out over the sand wastes and not-mountains in the distance. A nightly delivery a few miles towards the lights of Desert Bluffs (ugh) has someone loading glowing crates from one truck to another. Cecil feels sorry for the guy, having to work this late. He should mention him on the radio sometime. Or, not him. He doesn't know this guy. But, a similar one.

He can feel himself relaxing, yawning, wishing to get back into bed with his boyfriend. The egg is still there, but it kind of feels like a naughty secret, and he wonders if his listeners would notice if he did a whole show with an egg in his abdomen. The thought alone makes him wet enough, he can feel the large egg deattatch from his insides and slide towards his opening. He awkwardly climbs down and pulls his pants down. He holds on and works the egg out. It's so big, he can't even imagine how he got it in there in the first place. He got to stop being so impulsive when he gets horny. 

With a wet sound the egg lulls out of him. Cecil picks it up and hides it under his coat. Even the woods have eyes, sometimes literally. He slowly walks home and put the eggs with the others. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, because at that point, he's sure there is some life inside.

The eggs keep quiet, of course. He sighs and undresses. Carlos turns to embrace him when Cecil crawls into bed.

“You're cold,” he mumbles.

“I just went outside, dearest,” Cecil whispers.

“Is everything okay?” 

Cecil looks at Carlos and burrows closer to him. His face is already covered in long black curls and he sighs, happily.

“Everything is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> O.o Did you like it? Was it too much? Or just enough?
> 
> Please leave a comment and if you want, kudos<3


End file.
